Vampire Girl
by eyesofevergreen
Summary: B/E When Charlie finds Edward in Bella's room, Bella is sent to live with her mother. So what happens when the Volturi decide to go vegitarian and announce the existance of vampires to the world? Vampire safety 101 as a part of the highschool curriculum.
1. Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, stephenie meyer does.**

* * *

Bliss. It was total bliss. I was laying in Edward's arms, just enjoying the cold radiating from him on the hot (well… for Forks) night. He was humming my lullaby and gently kissing my neck. I sighed. Tonight was perfect. I quickly drifted off to sleep and was off in my own little world. My dream reflected the bliss that I had felt. I was a vampire, and married to Edward. We were in our meadow and sparkling in the sun. We didn't say anything. We just kissed and laughed as if we had all the time in the world. It was perfect. To bad perfect things can't always last.

Clouds covered the sky as three dark figures entered out meadow. I could tell that one was female and the other two were male. One of the males stepped away from the others, into what little light was left in the little clearing. "Miss me?" he said in a voice that was chillingly familiar. James signaled to the other two figures. One ran behind me and grabbed me. I struggled, but I couldn't break free. "You might as well stop trying." James said, "Laurent's got a tight hold."

James started to circle Edward, and soon the third figure did as well. I could tell by the flaming red hair that it was Victoria. Laurent's grip on me tightened and I had no choice but to watch, screaming, as James and Victoria tore Edward apart then dropped a lit match to the pieces.

I awoke to Edward shaking me awake. "It's okay, love, it was just a dream." I only clung to him.

I heard a noise coming towards my room and before Edward even had time to move, Charlie burst in. "Bells, I heard screaming, are you-" he cut off when he saw Edward in my bed with me desperately clinging to him. "What the hell is going on in here!?" he demanded.

"Chief Swan," Edward said, getting up from the bed in attempt to look less scandalous, revealing the fact that he was fully clothed in the process. "Let me explain."

"No! You will get out of my house. Bella, go back to sleep because in the mourning you are going to start packing. You are going to go back to Jacksonville to live with Renee."

"Dad," I pleaded, "you can't."

"Yes, I can. You are only 16. Since you are a minor, I have every right to."

It was then that Edward spoke up. "Please, sir, don't send Bella away. She means everything to me. I can't imagine living without her."

"Well, I bet you regret sneaking into her room now, don't you!" Charlie yelled, still furious.

"I only regret getting caught." Edward mumbled, quiet enough that Charlie wasn't supposed to hear him. But he did.

"Bella, I've changed my mind," Charlie said softly and I felt a spark of hope. "Start packing now."

With that, he held the door open for Edward to leave, and once both men had exited, the door closed with a soft thud. I threw my self down on the bed and cried. What was I going to do? I don't know if I can live without Edward. With a sigh, I got up, out of bed, and began packing my belongings. When I was finished, I glanced at the clock. 1:00 am. I sighed and curled into my bed. I tossed and turned and eventually fell into a shallow sleep. It was hard for me to sleep without my rock cold vampire next to me. I awoke a few hours later to Charlie shaking me awake.

"Get dressed, its time to go, and some one is hear to talk to you before you leave."

"Okay dad." I got up and got dressed in the only outfit I had left out. It was a black shirt with short, tattered sleeves, and a black mini skirt with purple satin on the top, and sparkly purple tulle. I paired it with black ballet flats, and headed downstairs. I wasn't exactly prepared for what awaited me down there.

Edward was standing at the foot of the stairs, with a look on his face that revealed that his heart was slowly breaking. When he looked up at me, he stopped breathing. He swept me up in his arms, and crashed his lips to mine. He drew back when Charlie loudly cleared his throat from the other side of the room. He pushed past us and went up to grab my bags.

"Bella, I love you so much. I don't know what I'll do without you, love. I… I want you to have this." Edward shoved a gothic looking box into my arms and drew me into a kiss. This kiss was different from the others we had shared. It was needier, more passionate. All to soon it ended, and Edward had disappeared.

"Come on, Bells. Its time." Charlie said as he led the way out. He put my bags in the back seat of the cruiser and got in the front. I got in the passenger's seat, and 2 hours later we were at the airport. I was really leaving Forks. Tears started rolling down my eyes. I went through security and everything else, and the next thing I knew, I was sitting on the plane. The flight passed by in a blur, and I was off the plane and Renee was rushing twords me, with Phil following at a normal pace.

"Bella! Its so good to see you again! You must know that I am disappointed in you. Welcome home!" I tried to smile as she said this, but I was still crying. We went home, and dinner was filled with an awkward silence. When I was alone in my new room I looked at the box Edward had given to me. I took a deep breath and lifted the lid. I took out the first thing I saw, and it was a shiny LG chocolate cell phone. I rolled my eyes and put it beside me on the bed. The next thing I picked up was an over stuffed envelope. I opened it and found several hundred dollar bills. I put that on the bed next to me and did the same with the gold credit card that was in the box. The final thing I pulled out was a large flat box It looked like the kind of box that jewelry was stored in. There was a letter inside but I decided that I would read it after I saw what was in the box. What I saw surprised me. On a thin silver chain was a family crest. I put that on the bed and read the letter.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I realize you may not exactly like the gifts I have given, but I have my reasons. I figured that, since you are a danger magnet in a new city, that you should have a little cash on you to get you out of sticky situations. The credit card goes directly to my bank account, and I want you to feel free to use it. I want you to keep the cell phone on you at all times so that you can always call for help. All of my families phone numbers are programmed in it, and because of the time change, I want you to get used to texting under the classroom desk… I already have. Last of all, I am sure you are wondering about the necklace. You don't have to do this, but it would mean a lot to me if you wore it. The crest on it is the crest of the Cullen family. It would mean a lot to all of us, not just me, if you would wear it._

_I am sorry we had to part, love. I feel entirely responsible. If only I hadn't let my guard down and had been paying attention to what Charlie was doing, maybe you would still be in Forks, safe in my arms. I'm not going to call you; I'm waiting for you to call me first. I will love you with everything I have for the rest of my existence._

_Yours Forever,_

_Edward_

* * *

**_A_uthor's note: so... the outfit Bella is wearing, is on my home page, as is her cell phone and necklace, oh! and the necklace is the Cullen crest from the movie. I just had to use it, it was so perfect.**


	2. I hate the Cullens

**Wow, I didn't expect it to be so popular. Thanks for the great reveiws. Sorry if i sound like an idiot who gets exited over a couple of reveiws, but this is my first fan fic, so i reserve the right to sound that way. there is a couple of things i would like to clear up.**

**1) Bella is only sixteen in this story, and it takes place between New Moon and Eclipse, so push Twilight and New Moon back 2 years, so Bella and Edward met when she was 15.**

**2) Even though Eclipse hasn't happened yet, Victoria is dead... or destroyed, depending on how you veiw the whole vampires are already dead thing.**

**Wow, that was a long authors note. sorry, on with the chapter.**

In Volterra (Jane Point of View)

"Jane, come over here for a second!" cried Aro from his throne room. Wow, he is really loud. I wonder if he realizes I can hear him, even if he whispered. When I entered the throne room, I saw all of the Volturi there, awaiting the news of Aro, Caius, and Marcus. I waited patiently and cleared room for myself next to Felix and Demetri. They were the only ones who would actually be near me. Every one else thought that if they talked to me that I would have them on the floor, writhing in pain. As I talked to Demetri and Felix, I noticed that the eyes of the three leaders were a soft, golden color. That could only mean one thing.

"Members of the Volturi guard, we have some important news for you. Caius, Marcus, and I have come to the decision that the time has come to stop hunting humans. From this point on, we will be hunting animals in the forests surrounding Volterra." When Aro said this, there was a grumbling from various vampires, including myself. "Anyone who does not comply will be promptly disposed of." That silenced everybody.

"In two months, we will be announcing the existence of vampires to the world. I will choose the vampires who have adapted most to this way of life to join Caius, Marcus, and myself to a world press conference to deliver the news. That is all, you may return to… whatever it was you were just doing."

Great, he's trying to turn us into the Cullens. I hate them, especially their pet human. I mean, my power doesn't even work on her. I hope we still make them change her. Oh well, I thought as I made my way back to training, my black cape billowing behind me.

* * *

**A/N Okay, so I know it was short, but I had to put this out because it sets it up for the press conference, which is the next chapter, which i am writing as we speak... or i write... whatever... i'm just gonna stop talking now. read and reveiw please!**


	3. Goodnight, my midnight snack

It's been two months since I left Forks, two months since I had last seen Edward. I almost never took the necklace he gave me off, and I called him every chance I had, and sometimes texted him during class. I had even gotten used to using his credit card, though I tried not to. It turns out that the cash he had given me was more than enough to completely pay off a new car. I needed one because I had no choice but to leave my truck back in Forks. I had made one friend, Toni, but I wasn't as close to her as I was to Alice or Emmett. I was broken out of my thoughts as a voice shouted at me from down stairs.

"Bella, you'd better hurry up! You're gonna be late for school."

"Yes, Phil!" I yelled back.

I hurried to my closet and pulled on a black spaghetti strapped dress with white polka dots, pulled my necklace out from underneath the neckline, and ran down the stairs. I grabbed my keys from the front door and jumped into my blue Fetish. Roomer is that I had the only one in the US, I'm not sure if that is true or not. When I got to home room, I saw the teacher looking at us with an all knowing expression.

"Class, today we will simply be watching the world wide press conference being held today." That was extremely weird. We never even watch educational movies in other classes, let alone homeroom. The teacher turned on the TV and we all got quiet. I had to stifle a gasp as I saw who was on it.

"People of the world," Aro said. Not just the fact that Aro was on CNN surprised me, but the fact that a golden eyed Aro was on CNN. "The time has come for my kind to step out of the shadows. The time has come for humans to meet a new species, the species that is vampires. I know you are thinking that this is a joke, but it isn't. We drink off of animal blood, not human blood, and only wish to exist in peace with you. I am quite unsure about most of the world, but I do know that some citys in America have decided to add Vampire Safety 101 to their high school curriculum, and I am very happy about this. As a member of the Volturi, I feel that having this high school class will enable our two species to live in harmony. Jane, darling, please come here."

A golden eyed Jane stepped forward and began rambling on a list of cities that would have the new high school class. She barely got half-way through when the teacher turned off the TV. I looked around and saw many terrified and shocked faces. I was the only one who didn't look like the world was about to end.

"Class, what you have just seen is true. You will have this class starting on Monday. You may go to your next class now."

"Bella," Toni said as we walked down the hallway going to lunch. The day had passed by in a blur. "What do you think, about the vampires?"

"I really don't see anything wrong with it. I mean, if you think about it, since there supposedly is so many, we must pass by them many times without realizing it." No need to mention my many life threatening situations with them or the fact that my boyfriend is a vampire.

The rest of the day passed by in a big blur, as did the weekend. Edward didn't pick up any of my calls, and neither did Emmett or Alice. I even tried calling Rosalie, but she wouldn't even pick up. It was now Monday and I was walking alongside a terrified Toni to V.S. 101. When we got there a blonde woman was standing there writing her name on the board.

"Hello class, my name is Mrs. Samuels. I don't know much about vampires, so I will be discovering this with you. Our class is lucky enough to have a vampire coven volunteer to help teach you 

about vampire safety, so we will begin to learn about them." She began naming all of the Cullens, and showing pictures of them. My temper flared when she showed one of Edward because immediately girls were asking if he was single and if he would date a human. If anything, Mrs. Samuels encouraged this behavior, and I lost it. I stood up and yelled, "For your information, he would date a human, and he is. I have been dating his for over a year and would appreciate it if you would stop treating him like a piece of meat!"

When I had finished my little rant, I sat down and the teacher said, "Yes, well, on Wednsday they will be here, so tomorrow we will cover their powers. Class dismissed."

As I walked, clearly pissed off, twords my car, Toni ran up next to me and said, "he's your boyfriend? I had no idea, I'm so sorry. Were you close to him and his family? Did you know they were vampires?"

"Yes, to both questions." I said, than got in my car and left. When I got home, I ran up to my room and took out my phone. None of the Cullens would pick up their phone, so as a last resort, I tried Rosalie. I knew she didn't like me vary much, but it was worth a shot. To my amazement, she picked up.

"_Rosalie Hale speaking, who is this?"_

"Rosalie, its, um, its Bella."

"_Why are you calling me?"_

"No one else would pick up."

"_Oh. What do you want?"_

I was surprised. She didn't sound rude or angry at all, only curious. "Could you tell me why no one warned me about Aro's press conference, I mean, surely you guys knew about it? I mean, your coming to my class."

"_We knew, we just didn't tell you because Edward thought that it might be better if you 'found out' like the rest of the humans."_

"Yes, well you'll be happy to know I yelled at all of the humans when they were drooling over my boyfriend's picture."

"_Wow, that's funny. I suppose you want to talk to Edward."_

"That would be nice, Rosalie."

"_You can't, he's busy packing."_

"Gee, thanks."

"_You'll see him on Monday. I have to go discipline Emmett. Oh, that reminds me, find some way to punish Edward. Can you believe him, Jasper, and Emmett were stupid enough to prank call Aro?"_

"Wow, well tell him I said hi. I will start plotting his punishment now. Goodbye Rose."

"_Goodbye, my midnight snack."_

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"_I thought so."_

With that I hung up. During dinner, Renee started interrogating me about Edward. Needless to say, she wasn't happy about me dating a vampire. Oh well. She can deal. After dinner, I took my shower 

and went to bed. When I woke up, I dressed in a light pink tank top and a pair of jeans. I made sure my necklace was outside of the tank, and left for school. It went by in a blur, but once again it was time for vamp class. When I walked in, the teacher promptly explained that the Cullens had sent a movie with them explaining their powers and that we would be watching that. It was very boring, at least for me, and Edward forgot to add in that he can't read my mind. Other than that it was a complete snore fest. I went straight to sleep when I got home, eager to see Edward tomorrow.


	4. This Class

**A/N: so I put pictures up on my profile of all of Bella's outfits, her car, necklace, cell phone, and Mrs. Samuels, and Toni**

* * *

I woke up to the annoying beep of my alarm clock. Of course, me being tired and grumpy from lack of Edward screamed and threw the annoying clock against the wall, where it promptly shattered into… a lot of tiny pieces. Satisfied, I closed my eyes to go back to sleep, but opened them a few moments later. I sat up on my bed and remembered my conversation with Rosalie. Odd, she actually seemed nice. Oh well. It took me almost an hour to pick out my outfit, a blue tank top dress, with blue heels. I was probably going to die in the heels but I didn't care. It was an outfit Alice had tried to get me to wear when I was still in Forks, and the only piece of designer clothing I had. I wanted to look nice for Edward.

By the time I finally did get to school, I was five minutes late. All of my classes went by extremely slowly, and I had expected Edward to have said hi to me in the hallway by now. Tons of boys stopped me and asked me out, but I told them all no. During lunch, I sat at my usual table with Toni.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind me asking, but Chanel? You barely like to spend money at all, and you come to school wearing Chanel?" Toni asked me, quickly following the question with a bite of her sandwich.

"I'm meeting someone, and this is something a friend back in Forks gave me, but I've never worn." I replied.

The rest of lunch was spent in silence, and the rest of my classes dragged by extremely slowly. When it was finally time for Vampire Safety, I got into the classroom, only to find that Mrs. Samuels was the only one there. I took my usual seat, and it wasn't long before she spoke.

"The coven of vampires that will be talking to us today is out in the hall. They would like to come in and introduce themselves individually, so please give them your full attention. The first one is the leader, Carlisle Cullen."

In response, the class got very uneasy and scared. Poor Jasper. If he is standing out in the hall, he must have to feel all of this. Carlisle stepped through the door of the classroom, and began introducing himself once he reached the front.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen, and I am the father like figure in our family. I was changed in London when I was leading a mob to destroy a coven of vampires that was living in the sewers. I was repulsed at what I had become, and found that if I drank animal blood, I would have no need to feed off of humans. I studied medicine, and over time I have become all but immune to the smell of human blood, and I work as a doctor in Forks, Washington. The first vampire that I changed and joined our coven was Edward."

When he had finished his speech, he stood to the side. The door of the classroom opened once more, and the love of my existence came in. It took all the restraint I had not to run up to him that instant. When he reached the front of the classroom, he inhaled deeply before speaking.

"My full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Carlisle changed me in Chicago during the Spanish influenza epidemic. My mother and father had already died from the disease, and I was almost dead. Carlisle changed me when I was 17 and taught me to drink animal blood. I had a brief rebellious period," he seemed to cringe at the memory. It took all I had not to comfort him. "but came back to Carlisle who welcomed me with open arms. I have even resisted the temptation of la tua cantante, but have been the reason for so many near death experiences for her."

That was it. I stood up and walked over to him, ignoring the teacher, who was telling me to sit down, that the vampire was dangerous. When I reached him, he crashed his lips onto mine. They were soft and urgent, and it was me who pulled away.

"How many times do I have to tell you, silly vampire, that I am a danger magnet?"

He looked deeply into my eyes then drew me into his embrace. He stroked my hair and rested his head in the crook of my neck, occasionally kissing it. I had forgotten all about the fact that we were in a class room when Mrs. Samuels cleared her throat.

"Ms. Swan, go back to your seat, and Mr. Cullen, please continue what you were saying."

I made a move to go back to my seat, but Edward held me against his chest. "When I came back to Carlisle," he continued, "he had another vampire with him, his mate." When he had finished, he walked off to the side to stand with Carlisle, dragging me with him. Esme walked up to the front of the classroom, but I was no longer paying any attention.

"I missed you." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I missed you to." I replied.

I could feel the class looking at me every once in a while, but I couldn't care less. I was concentrating on the wonderful butterfly kisses that Edward was planting along my neck. I hardly noticed when Esme joined us, until Carlisle pried us apart.

"I think Esme and I would like to say hi to her as well, Edward." With that, Esme swept me up in a motherly hug, and Carlisle shook my hand. I felt Edwards arms snake around my waist as I turned my attention back to the front of the classroom, were Rosalie was speaking. When she finished, she walked over to us and bent down to whisper in my ear, "Hello, my midnight snack." Edward growled at her, and I replied, "Hi to you, my…. Ok, I've got nothing." She laughed and turned her attention to the front of the room.

"My name is Emmett McCarty Cullen, and um… I like bears?" he said, though it sounded more like a question. Rosalie shook her head and laughter could be heard from outside, in the hall. "um… oh, yah, if any of you even think of my wife," he gestured at Rosalie, "in an inappropriate manner, and believe me, Eddie boy here will tell me, I will personally break your arm." Edward growled at the use of the nickname, and all of the students were noticeably frightened. "Hey Bells!" Emmett yelled at me.

"Yes Emmett?" I asked back. All of the students were looking at me and whispering to one another. So, I'm a human who hangs out with vampires, I guess that is a little strange.

"Did I forget anything?" Wow, he looked like a three year old waiting for a lollypop. That reminds me…

"Yes, you forgot to mention that you have a mind set of a three year old."

When I said that, all of the Cullens started laughing, and Emmett started sulking. When the laughter stopped, he walked over to me and said, "Your gonna pay for that." Then he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yelled, but it was no use. The whole classroom was shocked, while Rosalie and Carlisle tried to control their laughter. Emmett turned to face the front of the classroom, so I was left facing the wall.

"Don't worry, Bella," a pixie like voice said from the door. "He'll put you down in .5 hours."

"Alice?" I asked.

"Who else silly?" then she turned back to the class and began her speech. "Hi! I'm Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen, but call me Alice. I don't know when I was changed, or anything about my human life, really. I do know that I was in an Asylum. I love to shop, Bella can attest to that."

"Unfortunately." I mumbled.

"Don't be so grumpy. Eddie's rubbing off on you. Anyways, I like shopping, and fashion. I hate Tinkerbelle jokes and would appreciate it if you could refrain from using them. I can see the future, as you found out yesterday, and I'm married to Jazzy. Your turn, Jazz!"

When she had finished, she skipped over and stood next to me. "I'd hug you, but you seem preoccupied." I rolled my eyes, not that she could see it, and tried to listen to Jasper.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock Hale. I was changed in the vampire wars, and was a soldier in the confederate army when I was human. When I left the south, Alice found me alone in a bar. It was quite comical actually, she danced up to me and told me that I didn't know her but we were going to fall in love and be together forever. She told me about this coven of vampires that feeds off human blood, and I followed her to them. The guilt was starting to get to me. In the south, I was surrounded by so much hate, I couldn't feel anything else. Once I got away from that, I could feel my victims fear, and I couldn't take it anymore. It is much easier to feed off of animals. When Alice and I first met Emmett and Edward, they were out hunting."

"This little pixie like creature jumped out and was able to tell me everything about myself since I was five," Edward interrupted, "When I got home, all of my stuff was in the basement."

"Your room had the best view!" Alice chimed in.

Emmett finally out me down (.5 hours after he picked me up) and Carlisle spoke.

"Now that we've introduced ourselves, there are a few basic safety precautions you should know before we can continue. Edward, since you have experience in these why don't you tell them."

"Okay." Edward said as he stepped forward. "First off, our teeth are lethal. You are to stay away from our teeth at all costs. Second, Jasper has the hardest time, so it would be best if you kept a slight distance away from him. Third, try your hardest not to bleed. The scent of your blood could cause some issues. Bella is the only one who can break these rules at any time."

Immediately a hand shot up. "Yes?" Edward asked.

"Why does Bella get to break the rules." A ditzy blonde asked, while pushing her boobs together and trying to look seductive.

"Because I know what I'm doing." I said, while walking up to Edward and giving him a kiss. Then I turned back to the blonde. "My life is this class. I eat, sleep, and breathe this class." I held my pendant in my hand. "This necklace proves that I know how to handle myself around vampires, that I'm in love with one." As if on cue, the bell rang, and everyone left, except for Toni, Mrs. Samuels, myself, and the Cullens.

"Your not afraid of us?" Jasper asked Toni.

"That, and Bella's my ride home." She answered.

"We'll let you to go then. I'll see you later, love." Edward said, and Toni and I walked out of the room. As soon as we were in my car, all the questions were released. "You're dating a vampire? You're not afraid of them? He is sooo hot! He seams to care about you a lot. Is he over protective?" and so they went. I tried to answer them as best as I could, but she was to fast. After I dropped her off, I went home. 

What I saw there shocked me. Great, my mom and step dad were going to meet my boyfriend, but this time, they know that he's a vampire.

* * *

**A/N: so there's the chapter, read and reveiw! Thanks for all the great reveiws!**


	5. So, When's the Surgery

**A/N: anyone remember during Bella and Rose's phone conversation, rose saying something like "**_find some way to punish Edward. Can you believe him, Jasper, and Emmett were stupid enough to prank call Aro?" _**Well, I do, and I just decided that it would be funny to write the prank call, and it was. I am horrible at prank calling, but my friends aren't so I channeled my inner volleyball peoples and wrote this. (they prank called on the bus to and from games.)

* * *

**

**In Volterra (Aro's point of view):**

The phone rang and I lazily got up to answer it. "Hello, Aro Volturi speaking."

"_Hi Aro, I was just wondering, how long until you go into surgery?"_

"What surgery?"

"_The sex change surgery you scheduled a week ago."_

"I scheduled no such thing!"

"_Yes you did. We distinctly remember that you wanted it so that you and Caius could finally be mates."_

"I said no such thing. I am straight!"

"_Of coarse you are, that's why you wanted the surgery."_

"I didn't want to have a sex change surgery!" I yelled the last part into the phone and threw it against the wall. I watched with satisfaction as it smashed into a million pieces. I recognized thoughs voices from some where. I thought for a moment before kneeling on the floor, shaking my fists in the air shouting "I will get you, sons of Carlisle! Curse you Cullens!"

* * *

**So, there is the prank call. About the end. i can just see Aro doing that whole down on knees defeated angry fist shaking thing, so I made him do it (-: Thank you for all the reveiws. I left for, like, an hour and came back to 66 reveiws/author alerts/ storie alerts/fav.storie emails!! keep reveiwing!!**


	6. Vampire Boy Purres

**A/N: okay, the last chapter was just somethin my messed up mind wanted me to write. here is the real chapter.**

* * *

I was sure Edward could hear my heartbeat from inside the house. I took in a deep breathe, and opened the door of my car. I only got up on the first step of the porch before Renee opened the door to the house. She met me on the step and took a deep breathe.

"Bella, I think that your relationship with that creature is stupid and reckless…" she started to ramble on about how unreasponsible having a vampiric boyfriend was, I remembered something Rosalie had said on the phone. _"Find some way to punish Edward. Can you believe him, Jasper, and Emmett were stupid enough to prank call Aro?" _Wow, I had completely forgotten about that. "and at any time, he could hurt you. Did you even know he was a vampire, or is this new to you to?"

"I have known since we first started dating."

"Well, I have no idea what you were thinking, dating him, and not telling me. He didn't threaten you, did he?"

"No, mom."

"That's good. I can see the way he looks when he talks about you, Bella. This vampire truly loves you. I guess the only thing I need to know is… do you love him back?"

"Yes. I love Edward more than anything. More than life, and more than my existence. I would die for him."

"Then I approve."

When I heard my mother say that she approved of Edward, I screamed and hugged her tightly. "Thank you. You don't know what it means to me. Oh, and mom, will you excuse me for a moment, I have to talk to Edward about something."

"Of course, honey. I have to go to visit some friends, Phil's going to meet me there, I won't be back until Friday."

I walked into the house and saw Edward standing in the hallway, grinning madly. He ran up to me and kissed me fiercely. "She approves." He said. He drew me into a tight embrace, and stroked my hair, kissing it occasionally.

"Edward."

"Yes, love?"

"You're and idiot."

He drew away from me and looked into my eyes. His face held complete confusion. "Why?" he asked.

"You and your brothers' prank called Aro."

"Oh. You heard about that?"

"Yes, I heard about that."

By now he had somehow gotten me up the stairs and we were standing in my room. He pushed me down on the bed and lay down on top of me.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked as his lips crashed onto mine. He pulled my dress over my head and I began unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled away briefly. "Are you sure?" he asked. As a response, I pulled his shirt off his chest.

* * *

I woke up on Thursday to find that I had a very good night's sleep, which was unusual. It didn't take me long to remember the events of the previous night and I blushed. I blushed even harder when I realized that the only thing that I had covering my body was the satin bed sheet. I looked up at Edward. His eyes were a light, liquid topaz.

"Good mourning, love." He said when he noticed that I was awake. I blushed when I realized that he wasn't wearing anything either.

"Good mourning."

"You'd better get ready for school. I have to go myself, and get changed." He said as he got up, out of the bed and began pulling on his clothes from last night. My eyes slowly moved up and down his form, taking him in. I pulled the bed sheet around me and walked over to my closet. I felt Edward kiss my cheek but when I turned around, he was gone. Stupid vampire speed, though, it did 

come in handy last night. I blushed at the thought and turned back to my closet. I couldn't find anything to wear, though. I wanted something that would top my dress from yesterday. Almost as soon as I thought that, a pixie like vampire was standing in my room.

"Well, we're going to have to go shopping this weekend, but I brought clothes for today and tomorrow, as well as pajamas. You're going to wear this tonight." I blushed when she picked up a piece of langeray, "and today you are going to wear this."

About an hour of poking and prodding later, Alice was finally done playing Bella Barbie, and I looked great, if I do say so myself, in a little black dress. Alice was great. She left to catch Edward, her ride to school… and I left to go pick up Toni.

"Wow, Bella, Chanel again?" she asked as soon as she took in my appearance.

"Yah, Edward came over last night…" cue blush and Toni's screams, "well, he liked the dress, so I had to top it, so I had Alice come over this morning."

"Wow. So, how is it having a vampire boyfriend?"

"Amazing."

When we got to school, the Cullens were hanging out at the front. I walked over to them and I felt everyone's eyes turn to me.

"Hi guys. This is Toni, I don't know if I introduced you." They all shook her hand and when she got to Alice, the little pixie squealed "Do you like to shop?"

Toni, a little taken aback, said "Yes."

"You should come shopping with Rose, Bella, and I this weekend. It will be a lot of fun!"

"Okay."

"Great! We'll pick you up at Bella's house at 7:00 on Friday. Make sure its okay if you sleep over. We'll be back by 10:00 on Sunday."

"Wow! How did you get Bella to agree to this? I could never get her to go shopping with me!" Toni squealed, obviously bonding with Alice.

"Oh, I have my ways." Alice said evilly, winking at me.

Just then the bell rung, and we had to part. When it came time for lunch, I wasn't surprised at all to see Edward waiting outside my classroom door. Most of my classmates were, but they weren't surprised at all to see me grab Edward's hand. By second period, most of them had taken to calling me "vampire girl." It reminded me of Emily, down in La Push.

"You know," Edward began as we walked to the lunch room, "You are making it awful hard to resist you in that dress."

"You mean you're trying to resist me? Was last night not to your satisfaction?" I teased, while secretly afraid it wasn't. As a reply, he stopped us in the middle of the hallway and crashed his lips to mine. His lips were hard and urgent as his tongue begged entrance into my mouth. I didn't let him in, though. Instead, I pushed my tongue into his mouth and ran it along his teeth. I drew back when I heard a strange noise. I looked around and noticed that half the student body, all of the Cullen children, and assorted members of the school staff were standing there, watching us. It was dead silence, at least it was until Toni spoke up from her place beside Alice.

"Oh my god! Bella just made the vampire pur!" at that, everyone started laughing, Emmett being the loudest. I blushed and said "Come on, Edward, lets get to lunch."

* * *

**A/N: bella's dress is on my profile, as is almost anything she wears. please vote on the poll on my profile. Read and Reveiw!**


	7. Get Off the Table

**A/N: okay, so here's the next chapter. In my opinion, it isn't as good as the other's, but oh well. Oh, and I fixed the poll problem and it is now up and running on my profile, so please vote. oh, and check out my new story, prank calls. it's a companion to this one, just about how the cullen boys deal with boredom.**

* * *

When we got to lunch, it was no surprise to find Toni and Alice talking about our shopping trip. The Cullens sat with us while we ate with the occasional "how do you eat that stuff?" to which I would retort "Well, how do you drink blood?" No matter how hard I tried, no one would tell me what we were doing in vamp class, so we just talked about normal things. It was all fine until Emmett said, "Hey Eddie, why aren't you physical with Bella? I mean, you two barely ever kiss in public."

There was a loud crash, and the next thing I know, I am laying on my back on the table, with Edward on top of me, contentedly sucking on my neck. He moved his mouth on top of mine, until I heard someone clear their throat loudly next to us. I pushed Edward off, and found myself looking at my science teacher.

"Miss Swan, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from having sex on the cafeteria tables when you are supposed to be in my class."

When he was done, Edward spoke. "It's Cullen."

"What is?" my science teacher asked.

"Her name, it's Miss Cullen."

I felt my eyes start to water up when he said that.

"Her last name is Swan." My science teacher argued.

"This necklace that she has been wearing everyday since she got here is the Cullen family everyday since she got here is the Cullen family crest. For one to wear it means that they are a Cullen through and through. Isn't that right, Bella?"

I barely managed to choke out the word "yes." I was so touched by Edward's speech. He considered me a Cullen, through and through.

"Bella, this boy is trying to claim you have his last name. Is this true?"

"Yes. My name, though not legally, is Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen."

"Very well, come to class."

I never did get to go to science, because just then, the bell rang, signaling the start of the last period of the day, vampire safety 101. My science teacher grumbled, and turned around and stalked off to his classroom. I walked hand in hand with Edward to our class. He stopped outside the door and turned to me. Before I knew what was happening, his lips were crashing down on mine. When he finally broke away, he said "You have no idea how happy you just made me, Isabella Cullen." With that, his lips were back on mine. When he pulled back, he asked me, "Are you ready to make and entrance?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, breathless.

"Well, we are fifteen minutes late to class, and Emmett, with his vampire hearing, has informed the whole class about why we are late." He responded.

"Great," I rolled my eyes and blushed. Edward chuckled quietly and opened the classroom door. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I walked over to, and sat down in my seat. I blushed even harder and slid down in my seat. The teacher handed me a new looking text book and told me to turn to a specific page. As I did, being the danger magnet that I am, I got a paper cut. I immediately felt seven pairs of vampire eyes staring at me. Alice looked pointedly at Jasper, and he walked over to a cabinet. He took something out of a box, and walked over to me.

"Jasper, be careful." I said, well… more whispered than said.

"It's okay. I've been working on this. I'm immune, well… at least to your blood. Let me prove it to you." He said, "I will never do anything to hurt you, Bells, I love you. You're like my little sister." With that, he put a band-aid on my finger.

"I love you to, Jazz."

He walked back to his place at the side of the classroom, and for the first time, I looked at the text book. At the top of the page, in bold letters were the words **"The 3 Theories of Vampirism." **Great, I bet I already know this stuff.

"I want you to read the three theories, and then pick one to write a research paper on. In addition to the research paper, you will also be doing a presentation on how your theory relates to one of these vampires." Mrs. Samuels gestured towards the Cullens, "they are also at your service for research needs."

I briefly skimmed the page to see if the "theories" were anything new. The first one was the theory of traits. It was basically Carlisle's theory on why certain vampires have powers. The second one was the theory of blood, which was basically the whole "when humans bleed, vampire's instincts surface," and how vampires can teach themselves to be immune to all human, or just a specific human's blood. The third theory was the theory of singing, or to some it up in one phrase, la tua cantante. After skimming the page, I raised my hand.

"Yes?" Mrs. Samuels asked me, "You can't honestly be finished reading the page."

"No, but I skimmed it and can safely say that I already know everything about these theories, and how they relate to each of the Cullens." By now I could feel everyone's eyes back on me.

"Oh? And how would you know such a thing?" She asked. I have a feeling that this teacher was going to get on my nerves.

"I've been dating a vampire for over a year. I am a la tua cantante. When you're me, you're bound to learn things like this." I answered.

The teacher answered very simply, "I don't believe you." And turned back to her computer. As soon as she did this, Edward walked up to me, and gave me a very passionate kiss. He then turned to my teacher and said, "What Bella means, is that she doesn't really need this class, because she lives this class, which is why I propose that she should take on the same role that the rest of my family have in this class."

"Very well. Class, in addition to the vampires being available to you for research purposes, Bella is as well, and you may do your presentation on how one of these theories relates to her."

Toni was the first one to finish the reading in the book, so she came over to me. She told me that she was doing her paper on the theory of traits. I explained to her all that I could (which was by now equal to what any of the Cullens could) about the theory. She took notes and started the outline of the essay. She was the only one who actually came to me as a reference, as everyone else went to the actual vampires.

When the bell rang, I was the first to leave the classroom with Toni. It wasn't by choice, she just dragged me out. When we finally reached the car, she exploded. "Oh my god! I can't believe that Mrs. Samuels didn't believe you! I mean, you can totally see how in love you and Edward are. It was so sweet how he defended you! You will help me with my project, right?"

"Of coarse I'll help you, Toni."

The rest of the car ride was spent in the same manner. When I dropped Toni off, she had calmed down somewhat, at least enough so that she could get out of the car and into her house. When I got home, I went upstairs to my room, and found Edward waiting for me. After he had helped me with my homework, I decided that it was time for me to take my human moment. I grabbed the lingerie that Alice had given me, and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, and shaved. When I had finished my shower, I changed into my lingerie and went back into my room. When I got there, I saw Edward's eyes raking over me hungrily. He ran up to me and crashed his lips into mine, holding me tight against him. He only stopped kissing me for a second, to whisper the word "mine" huskily into my ear.

* * *

**A/N: Bella's lingerie is on my profile.**


	8. Putting It On

**A/N: I know that this is a really short chapter, but it is mainly some Bella and Edward fluff. It also helps to set up for later chapters and the sequal.**

* * *

Once again I woke up covered only in a bed sheet, next to Edward. I looked at him, and he looked back at me, with pure love in his eyes. He was so beautiful. The bed sheet covered his legs and waist, leaving his chest exposed. It was perfect, with chiseled muscles sparkling in the mourning light coming in from the window.

"Good mourning, love." He spoke lovingly, his voice still husky. After he said this, he leaned down, and started sucking at my neck. I moaned in pleasure when I remembered something.

"Edward," I gasped, "What day is it?"

He reluctantly drew up, away from my neck, and said "Friday, why?"

"Friday!" I yelled and jumped up. I was a little to fast because I fell out of the bed and landed on the floor, completely naked. "Renee. Oh, Edward, you have to go before she finds you up here."

"It's okay, love, she won't be back until noon."

"Oh."

Edward laughed and got out of the bed, and pulled on a pair of boxers. He held his hand out to me and helped me stand up. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, before pulling me into his arms. He started to kiss gently up and down my neck before he grabbed my butt and lifted me off the floor. I rapped my legs around his waist as he led me to the bed. He laid me down and lay on top of me before kissing down my neck, and across my shoulders and collar bone, then a little lower.

"Edward," I gasped, yet again.

He looked up and said, "I never get tired of hearing you say my name like that, love." Then he resumed what he had been doing.

"Edward," I said, this time a little more forceful and he drew away. "I have to get dressed, and go to school.

"Fine, but I at least get to dress you." He didn't wait for a confirmation from me before he got up, out of the bed and walked over to my closet. It was only a few minutes before he came back with a bra and panty set. I swear, the only thing sexier than Edward taking my underwear off is him putting it back on. "Beautiful," he whispered before kissing my neck and walking back into my closet. While he was in my closet, I looked down at my body and gasped. He had put me in a strapless bra, and a ruffled panty. Both were a royal blue, and plaid. It wasn't long before he came back in and pulled a baby blue dress over my head. I got up and walked over to my meer, and gasped.

My hair looked like I had just woken up from a night of wild sex, which I had, but it actually looked nice. What worried me is that I had a _very_ noticeable hickey on the side of my neck. I sighed and walked into my bathroom, where I put on some silver eye shadow and lip gloss, and brushed my teeth. I was about to try to put some cover up on the hickey when Edward came in and stopped me.

"Don't" he breathed in my ear. "It will let everyone know that you are mine."

As soon as the words left his mouth, I turned around and crashed my lips to his. It only took a quick glance to see that he was also dressed. I was feeling light headed when he pulled away from me and said, "We best get going. You're going to be late."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, silly Bella. You do." He chuckled, and led me down the stairs and outside. When we got to my car, he stopped and looked at me. "Much better than the truck." And then he kissed me. I got in the driver's seat, and he got in the passenger's seat, and I drove to school. When I stopped at Toni's house, on the way, her mother said that she had caught another ride to school, and I continued to school. 

When I got out of the car, I saw people staring at me. Not because of my car or anything, but because a vampire was getting out of the passenger's side. I saw Edward visibly stiffen, but I thought that it was just because of some perverted guy's thoughts. I saw Toni, and walked towards her. She told me that she caught a ride with Alice and was sorry that she didn't call. We were walking towards first period when she turned to me and asked "Who's the hot, new guy?" I turned to follow her gaze, and found myself staring at Jake.

"I don't know. I… I'll be right back, um… see you later."

I marched up to Jake, and asked "What the hell are you doing here?" He didn't seem to be looking at me, and when he finally noticed me, he said "Bells, I… I think I imprinted."

* * *

**A/N: if any of you have any ideas as to why Jacob was there, leave it in a reveiw, 'cause i have no idea. im not gonna reveal werewolves to anyone, but perhaps Toni in this story.**


	9. You Been Busy?

**A/N: my last chapter for a few days. (BREAKING DAWN!!) I got a lot of reveiws about the prank call. if you liked it, check out my story, prank calls. It is a continuation of that call, and what the Cullen boys did to the rest of the Volturi when they got bored. oh, and check out my romeo and juliet crossover "Poison hath been thou's timeless end"**

* * *

"Who is that red head over there?" Jake asked nervously, pointing at Toni.

"That's Toni. What do you mean you imprinted?" I hissed at him.

"I mean, I think I just imprinted on her." He said, in a dazed state. I looked over at Toni, and she looked a little dazed as well. She walked over to us, and introduced herself quietly. Jake, in turn, introduced himself and I left the two imprinters to talk to each other. School flew by in a blur, and soon it was time for lunch. I looked around, and upon not seeing Edward anywhere, I walked to lunch by myself. I was almost to the cafeteria when someone pulled me into an unused classroom. I turned to look at who had dragged me in, and saw none other than my personal Adonis.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"Where were you?"

"Just… hanging around." He said and began to kiss my neck, making my hickey even worse.

"Edward, I have to get to lunch."

"Or… you could just skip it." And with that, he unzipped my dress, and it fell to the floor.

When we stepped out of the classroom, there was a small gathering of students looking at the door. I blushed and looked down at the floor. Was I really that loud? Just then Alice ran up to me and asked "You've been doing _that_" she pointed to the classroom door, "all night, haven't you?"

"Yes, you didn't have a vision, did you?"

"No, I can tell by your hair. Wow, our shy little Bella is a sex goddess."

"Oh, shut up."

I walked away from her and to my next class. When I sat down next to Toni, she hissed in my ear "You knew!" I knew very well what she was talking about and told her that I would tell her on our way to the mall later. The rest of the day passed by rather quickly, and once again it was time for v.s. 101. I walked in the classroom, and found that no one was in there but Edward. I had gotten there even earlier than the teacher.

"Hello, love." My angel said to me. In response, I snuggled into his arms. He laughed and kissed the top of my head. I turned my head up and he happily complied and kissed my lips. It started off slow and sweet, but soon turned into a full out make out session. I would have been fine with this, if several minutes later, we were not interrupted by a rather loud Emmett shouting "Look, she's got a hickey!" and a classroom full of laughter. I blushed, and looked at where I was sitting. Somehow, during our make out session, Edward had pushed me so that I was sitting on the teacher's desk, and he was standing in between my legs, leaning over me and holding the side of my neck in one of his hands. Edward immediately picked me up, and stood me up on my own to feet, and led me over to my desk. I sat down in my sleep, and he sat on top of my desk.

"So, Bella, Alice tells me that you're a sex goddess. I guess you even have the hickey to prove it. Have you and Eddie-boy been busy?" Emmett boomed, then followed up with an "ouch" when Rosalie hit him in the head with the latest issue of _Cosmo Girl_.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Edward yelled as I blushed even harder. It was then that Mrs. Samuels decided to make her entrance.

"Right, class, continue where you left off yesterday. I'm sorry I'm late." She said in a nice, gentle voice. "Ms. Swan, or Cullen, or whatever it is you go by, go to the office. The principle wants to see you." That part she spat out at me. Nope, I was definitely not going to like this teacher. I walked to the 

principle's office, only to find out that Mrs. Samuels had lied and that he had not actually wanted to see me. When I opened the door, I opened it just in time to see the teacher kiss Edward and force her tongue down his throat. I walked over to her, and pulled him off of him. "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at her.

"Ms. Mathews," Edward said in a steady voice. "Would you please go and tell the principle about our most recent case of sexual harassment." Toni got up from her seat and nodded before rushing out of the room. Mrs. Samuels took one look at me, walked up to me, and slapped me. Edward's eyes turned black as he drew me into his chest. The room was completely quiet at we waited for Toni to come back. Apparently, Mrs. Samuels doesn't like quiet, because she pulled me from Edward's arms and threw me on to the floor. She started punching me, and pulling my hair, shouting about how Edward would be hers, one way or another, and how I was just some ungrateful little girl who lied about what she knew. It took all of the Cullens just to hold Edward and Emmett back from leaping on the teacher, who was currently trying to beat me to a pulp. It was then that Toni, thank god, made her reappearance, with the principle following close behind her.

"Mrs. Samuels!" he yelled at the teacher, who was now clawing at my neck, "Sit down at your desk this instant! Now, I want to know what has happened here this instance."

As soon as I was free of Mrs. Samuels, I ran into Edward's arms and clung to him. It was Jasper who came forward and described what had happened. As soon as he had finished telling the principle, Mrs. Samuels was fired. "It would benefit the school very much, if you all, since you were already practically teaching the class, would take the part as co-teachers." He said to the Cullens, who, of course, agreed.

* * *

**A/N: So i don't know why, but i suddenly hate Mrs. Samuels, so i fired her. the Edward/Bella intimacy has a reason, it sets up for later chapters. oh and i will have some public fluff because i know a lot of you like it, i do to. any and all public E and B fluff is dedicated to **singersk8rgirl426


	10. Brian Returns

**okay, im sorry for not updading for a while, but i've been really busy. i finished breaking dawn in about a day and a half. here's the next chapter.**

* * *

I was sitting in my living room with Toni, waiting for Alice to come and pick us up for our "shopping extravaganza." Toni was badgering me about everything I have ever done with Jake, and it was getting old. I hate the whole werewolf-imprints-and-object-of-imprinting-gets-insanely-jealouse-of-vampire-loving-best-friend thing. It was getting very old, very fast. There was a knock at the door, and seconds later, a short, pixie like figure burst through it. She led us out to the cars. I say cars because there were two. Apparently Rosalie was taking her convertible as well because we needed the "Trunk space." I got in the front seat of the convertible, and Toni got in the front seat of the porche, and we were off, on our way to the mall. Joy.

"Hello, my midnight snack." Rosalie said as I slid in beside her. I chose to ride with her and not Alice and Toni because I needed to talk to her about something. "Rosalie?" I began timidly, and at once she noticed something was wrong. "I was wondering… why are you being nice to me all of the sudden?"

She looked at me and took a deep, unneeded breathe, before answering, "I'm just tired of being mad at you, especially since I'm the only one who is. I see that you won't be swayed in your decision to one day become one of us, and its time I come to accept that. I don't want to spend all of eternity hating you, Bella. I want to be your sister."

I really started to cry at her speech. I realized that I wanted that sisterly bond that I had with Alice for Rosalie and myself. "I want to be your sister too, Rose." Most of the drive to the mall was spent with us bonding. Alice was always the one I could go to for hair and makeup, and that kind of thing, the hyper sister. Rosalie was definitely the more protective and sensitive one of the two. She would be the one that I could go to for advice about Edward, and things like that. She was also a lot more laid back than I had expected. When we got to the mall, however, all three of them; Rosalie, Alice, and Toni, ripped me out of the BMW and dragged me into the mall. I gasped when I saw the row of stores that they were leading me towards. Lingerie stores. Great.

"Come on, Bella! Don't you think Edward will like them?" Alice squealed. When I thought about it, I admit, I loved the reaction I got out of Edward last night.

"Fine, but I'm getting some normal things to. We don't always last until I can get changed." I said and blushed. Alice was never going to let me live this down.

Two days, and about a million bags of lingerie later, we were finally done. When we were finished, we walked back to the cars to put our bags away. Who I saw waiting for us shocked me.

"What do you want, Brian?" I asked.

"Well, Bells, now that I'm out of jail and no longer dating your mother, there's no reason to keep us a secret. What do you have here? Lingerie? You must be stocking up for me, because I know you're saving yourself for me." He said in a rough voice.

"There is no us, you bastard." I spat at him, venom dripping in my voice.

"But you have been saving yourself for me, haven't you Bella?" he replied.

"I'm still a virgin, if that's what you mean." I lied. It was the only chance I had of him leaving me alone long enough to figure out a way out of this.

"Splendid. I'll let you ladies be on your way, then. I will see you soon, Bella." He said. I did not miss for one second that through that whole exchange his eyes never left my cleavage. When he passed me, he let his hand sliver up my skirt. When I felt his hand against me, I did nothing but hope he would leave soon. Leave and never come back. When he finally did leave, I got into the BMW with Rosalie.

"Bella, what was that about!" she screeched as she slid in beside me. "Why did you lie and say you were a virgin? And why did that guy grope you. If you thought I was protective of you now, just wait. Remember what happened to me! Oh, and just wait until Edward finds out!"

"Rosalie, calm down. That was Brian, one of my mom's ex-boyfriends. She broke up with him when she caught him trying to take my shirt off. He was arrested when he tried to rape me." I explained. "I told him I was a virgin because, when the police were taking him away, he told me that I belonged to him, and that if anyone else claimed me, he would die along with me."

"Oh my god, Bella, you have to do something!" Rosalie whispered.

"For the time being, Rose, I think that only you, Edward, and I should know that he's back." I said as she pulled up in my driveway. I got up, and walked up the steps and into the house with my bags. I ignored Renee and Phil and walked up the stairs to my room and collapsed into Edward's arms.

* * *

**A/N: i'm gonna have a few chapters of Bella/Brian drama, so if you have any ideas, leave it in a reveiw, 'cause i desperatly need ideas 'cause i know how to end the story, i just don't know how to get there. oh, and edward hasn't proposed yet, because at the moment, Bella is only sixteen.**


	11. Jasper's Ear

**okay, so here's the next chapter. i decided to skip a lot of brian drama. oh, and i made up brian, so he isn't in any of the books. you all should chek out singersk8rgirl426's podcast. its really cool, and talks about vampire girl in it!! im so happy!! my story was in a podcast!! thanks to **Dark Shining Light **and **xxyangxx2006 **for their ideas, which i used. i do need something for bella to call rosalie though, something to top "my midnight snack" so leave any ideas in a reveiw. on with the story.**

* * *

When we got back to my house, I walked up to my room with Rosalie following me and found my bags already in my room. I also found Edward in my room, looking through my bags.

"Edward! Stop looking through Bella's lingerie! You'll see that when you get some, but right now we've got some more important matters." Rosalie shouted at him, which caused him to look up. When he saw me shaking in my shoes, he ran over to me and rapped his arms around me.

"What's wrong, love?" he whispered into my ear before kissing the top of my head.

"Brian's back." I said in a monotone.

"Who's Brian?" he asked, really sounding confused. It would have been cute if it had been under different circumstances.

"Edward, you may want to sit down." Rosalie said. Edward sat down on the bed and pulled me onto his lap while Rosalie told Edward everything I had told her. When she had finished, he was stiff as stone, and I was quivering on top of him. I turned in his lap so that I was straddling him, and clutched myself to his chest. I burst out in tears, and felt him stroking my hair. Rosalie began rubbing circles in my back. It was several minutes before anyone spoke, but when someone did, it was Edward.

"Bella, you should stay away from him." He said. "I want either Rosalie of myself with you at all times. I won't let him get to you. I promise you, he will not get to you." Both him and Rosalie comforted me for a while, but when it was twilight, Rosalie said that she would see us tomorrow at school and left. After I was feeling a little better, Edward said "so, when do I get to see all of your wonderful purchaces?"

I giggled softly and said, "I don't know, but I'll let you see one tonight. Just let me have my human minute first." With that, I grabbed an outfit out of one of my bags, and went to take my shower. When I got out, I dressed in one of the more revealing things that Alice had picked up for me, and walked to my room. When I got there, I could feel Edward's eyes devouring me. He got up off of the bed, and walked over to me slowly and began undressing me.

* * *

When I woke up, Edward was not beside me. I heard Renee's voice from right outside my door, and gasped. I was naked in my bed, and my lingerie was probably scattered around my room. It took me a few seconds to realize that Edward had dressed me before he left, and picked up my "clothes" from last night. The door opened, and Renee was standing there, with Rosalie standing behind her.

"Good morning, honey!" Renee said, "This vampire… Rosalie, right? Said that you were expecting her to come over and help you get ready for school."

"Oh, right." I lied convincingly, "Thanks, mom. Hey, Rose!"

Rosalie just smiled as she walked into my room and Renee left us. "Edward had to go hunting. I have to go after school. Are you going to be okay on your own until Edward gets back?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

The day passed by in a blur. The Cullens had absolutely no free time to hang out with me, now that they were teaching V.S.101. Toni kept babbling on about Jake, but I tuned that out. I was on edge, and I kept seeing Brian's face around school. Everywhere I looked, I saw him. To top it all off, I missed Edward horribly. By the time I got to vs, I was ready to bite off the head of the next person to piss me off.

"Bella!" Alice yelled as soon as I walked into class, "Do you know when that mutt is leaving? I can't see anything because of him!"

"Sorry, Alice, I don't know. Probably never, because he imprinted." I said in monotone. I had been speaking like that a lot today because some rapist is after me, and the love of my existence is out hunting. Class went by as normal. Toni came up to me soon after it started, and said, "Hey, Bella, I was thinking that I would do my presentation on how la tua cantante relates to you."

"Okay," I said, "What do you want to know?"

"Well, you said that you were one, so, could you tell me more about that?"

"Sure," I said. Adding "Just a second," when I noticed Alice was out of the room, and all of the girls were surrounding Jasper, who was mouthing the word "help", while trying to push their boobs together to make them look bigger.

"Excuse me!" I yelled, pushing my way to the centre of the mob, "Leave my brother alone! Incase you haven't noticed, HE'S MARRIED! So stop pushing your breasts up against him, hoping he'll notice you! All you're doing is giving him a headache!" When I finished, the room was silent. I grabbed Jasper's ear, and dragged him out of the mob (with his help, of coarse).

"Thank you." He said, then awkwardly hugged me.

"No problem, Jazzy."

"Not just for that, but you called me your brother. Do you really think of me as a brother?"

"Of coarse, Jazz." He hugged me again, and I turned back to Toni, "As I was saying before I had to rescue Jazz, I'm Edward's singer." I began. The rest of the class period was spent answering Toni's questions. Rosalie drove me home and told me that she would see me later.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay until Edward gets back?" she asked me.

"Ya, Renee's here. I'll be fine." I answered.

I walked to the door and let myself in as Rosalie drove away, and noticed that there was a note on the kitchen counter.

_Dear Bella,_

_Phil is taking me on a date, and I won't be home 'till late. I know you can take _

_care of yourself, but I left this note so you wouldn't worry. Take care._

_Renee_

Great. Renee's gone. What am I going to do? What if Brian comes? Okay, I had to calm down before I hyper ventilated. There was a gun in Phil's bedside drawer. I ran upstairs and grabbed it. I went back downstairs and sat it down on the table next to the couch, and started watching TV. About a few hours later, I heard a knock on the door. I figured it was Edward, so I walked over to the door, and opened it. When I saw Brian standing on the other side of the door, I screamed and ran into the living room. He followed me, and tackled me to the ground before I could reach the gun. He had knocked over the table, and the gun was lying a few feet away from me. I struggled to reach it while he tore my clothing. _This would not happen!_ I thought, over and over. I finally was able to grab the gun, and push him off of me. I stood, a few feet away from him, and pointed the gun at him.

"Bella, Bella. You really don't want to do that," he said, taking out his own gun, "you know you want this as much as I do."

"I don't, you bastard. And just so you know, I have a boyfriend, and he is perfect in _every_ way." I said, my voice shaking.

"You little slut!" Brian yelled at me before he pulled the trigger of his own gun. Right before the bullet entered me, I shot him. The bullet from my gun shot strait into his heart and he fell down dead. His bullet entered my stomach, right above my naval. I looked down at my stomach, and clasped my hands on the wound, when I passed out.

* * *

**A/N: so, there's only gonna be a few more chapters, but i might do a sequal. I'm happily shocked at how popular this fanfiction is, especially since it's my first one!! thanks so much. so read and reveiw!**


	12. The Rest of Forever

I was fading in and out of consciousness when I noticed that I was in somebody's arms. Whoever it was, was mumbling to themselves. I couldn't catch the words though, everything sounded so distorted. Eventually I was able to make out "No! I know that there is no use and my little sister's dying, but I'm not going to let her!"

"Sir, there's not much we can do, and there's nothing we can do if you won't let us near her."

"Damn it. Just leave us alone."

And that's when I felt it. Something smooth and cold entered the skin of my neck. I gasped, but it quickly turned into a scream when the area felt like it was burning. It slowly spread out, to all the points of my body, and just continued to burn. I lost track of all time, and was just thrashing and screaming to the beat of the fire that consumed my body. When I finally did wake up, everything was so much clearer. I could see every particle of dust that was swirling around the air.

"And that, class, is why you should all just stop asking Carlisle to change you." A voice said. Weird, now voices had textures. This voice was thick and rough, like a flannel shirt, laden thick with a southern accent that gave it a sort of warm and openness. I looked to the owner of the voice. I recognize him from somewhere.

"Jasper?" I asked, then immediately gasped. My voice was light and airy, like a feather, and yet it chimed, like a Christmas bell. It had a sort of cool and collective property to it.

"Hey Bella… how are you feeling?" he asked me cautiously.

"Good." Then I noticed something. "Jasper, why am I not thirsty?"

"I don't know, we'll ask Carlisle when they get back. Everyone left to go hunting. They're bringing you back some."

"Okay." I muttered as I stood up. I was a little wobbly at first, so I leaned on Jasper's shoulder for help.

"Omigosh!! Bella! Look at you!" came a voice that was not smooth by any means, but instead was soft and almost weak compared to mine and Jasper's. I looked and saw Toni looking astonished from her seat. I also saw a lot of people looking at me strangely and whispering. I, of course, caught every word that they were saying.

"Can you believe her? I mean, she probably doesn't even like them. She probably just hung out with them for the immortality."

"I know! The little slut! I could give Edward sooo much more!" I caught to blondes whispering to each other, and if I could have cried, I would have. I ended up dry sobbing into Jasper's chest. It wasn't so much the comment, but the fact that those kinds of comments were all over the school, and probably had been since the Cullens came to Jacksonville. And besides that, I had just shot my mom's exboyfriend after he shot me, and then was turned into a vampire. It was just so much and I couldn't take it all, I broke. The class was immediately silent as Jasper comforted me. When I had finally calmed down, a booming voice broke the silence.

"Man, Bells, you look HOT!!" Emmett shouted, following it up with a few wolf-whistles. It didn't take long before I heard a large smack, and saw that Rosalie had smacked him. When Edward came in, I heard him gasp before running up to me.

"You look beautiful, love." He whispered before kissing me deeply. This kiss was different than all the others, it was less guarded. All of the boundaries were down, but I wasn't complaining. We finally broke apart when Emmett and Alice dragged us away from eachother.

"That's enough, you two." Carlisle said from the doorway, fighting back a smile, "Let's keep it G rated."

If I could blush anymore, I would have been bright red as Carlisle and Esme came walking up to me, with bottles of animal blood in their hands. They handed them to me, and I drank greedily, draining every drop.

"Bella," Carlisle questioned, "your eyes are already gold."

"I bet that's her power, Carlisle, since she was so repulsed by human blood as a human." Esme said to her husband.

"That, and I still can't read her mind." Edward pouted from slightly behind me, causing Jasper to laugh.

"That's how we all feel, every day, Edward." Jasper said in a voice that made it seem like he was talking to a two year old instead of a 100 something year old vampire. Of coarse, Emmett's booming laugh erupted, causing us all to laugh along while Edward sulked.

"Excuse me!" one of the blondes who had tried to seduce my Edward called from her seat, "We're still here, you know!"

I actually forgot that we were still standing in front of the classroom. All of the Cullens were looking ashamed of themselves, and I spoke up. "Well, as you can all probably see, I am no longer human. Um… someone bit me." I finished quite lamely when it hit me. "Speaking of which, who bit me?" I asked, curious.

"I… I'm sorry, Bells. Edward called and said he was going to take longer to hunt than expected, and told me to check up on you. When I got to your house, the neibours had called the police and the hospital. I threatened the police officer and got him to let me in. There was some guy being zipped up in a body bag, and I panicked, Bells." Jasper began, "there was a lot of blood, and the nurses said that you were going to die, that there was nothing they could do. I had to, Bells. If you had died, our family would have fallen apart again."

He was dry sobbing by the time he had finished. I walked over and rapped my arms around him. "Its okay, Jazz. I'm not mad at you. You know I wanted this." I whispered in his ear, trying to soothe him as Carlisle rattled on to the class about something. He drew me into a hug, and I knew that he was no longer guilty. When we broke apart, Edward walked up to me, looking a little nervous.

"Bella," he began, "this isn't exactly the way I imagined asking you, but I think now is as good a time as any. Bella, I love you with all my heart, and," he scared me by getting down on one knee, "and I would be honored if you would marry me."

I was shocked at first so my response was delayed. I could tell he thought that my silence was that of rejection. It wasn't. I wanted nothing more than to marry Edward, its just that I was so young. But then again, I was going to stay this young forever, and I knew I would love Edward forever. I knew that that was my decision.

"Yes." I mumbled so that only he would hear. He stood up and drew me into his tight embrace. "Edward," I said softly when his lips were centimeters away from mine, "I want nothing more than to spend the rest of forever as your wife." And with that said, his lips met mine, as they would be for eternity.


	13. explenations

Okay, I know that the last chapter was not the greatest, but by no means was it a rushed chapter. I have had this chapter written for a month or two and just now got a chance to put it up. Bella was there during her change so the class could see how painful it is and why they **DON'T** want to be a vampire. The Cullens were planning on being there when she woke up so that they could hold her back if need be. If you have any questions about why she didn't go all scyco, I suggest you take a look at breaking dawn. This was the end, but I may write a sequal, but if I do it will be in the distant future. I want to focus on Prank Calls and Poison right now, plus I have begun writing my own novel, which I hope to have published one day. So you can send all the flames about the last chapter that you want, and I will cheerfully take them because I realize that the ending sucked, but I just felt that I should explain a few things.


End file.
